Flash (Fallout 3)
|level =2→5 |derived = |quests =Big Trouble in Big Town |actor =Craig Sechler |dialogue =Flash.txt |edid =Flash |baseid = |refid = }} Flash is one of the citizens of Big Town in 2277. Background An individual professing to have the abilities and the derring-do to handle any situation but with only limited hands-on knowledge and skills to back this up, Flash is nevertheless a likeable guy. He is overconfident, prone to acts of thoughtless bravado, and enthusiastic about any forthcoming fracases.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Growing up together in Little Lamplight, Flash, Pappy, Bittercup, Red and Kimba were close, and often played together. They also traveled as a group to Big Town. Flash was told by the other children of Lamplight that Big Town would be safe, and have plenty to eat; "Yeah, if you like eating bullets." Relationships Flash is friends with the people at Big Town and is at a good standing with them. Flash was in a relationship with Bittercup for some time. He claims he believed a girl like her would be, "you know, more adventurous." However, she only talked about how much she hated everyone and how dark her clothes were. According to Flash, "A guy can only take so much of that before he snaps." Even Red had a negative outlook concerning their relationship; she believed that even though Flash "wasn't the smartest cookie in the jar," he deserved better than Bittercup. Flash has some sympathy for Pappy, who was also a former boyfriend of Bittercup, stating that he got the worst of it and appeared to become more depressed after their separation. Daily schedule Flash hangs around Big Town doing what he can for the day. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Big Trouble in Big Town: Flash asks the Lone Wanderer to go alleviate the hostage crisis, which sends the them to the Germantown police HQ. When the Lone Wanderer first talks to him there is a choice where the they can kill him. Beware, if this option is chosen, the whole town will become hostile towards the player. Other interactions * Flash continually boasts about his "kick-ass gun," although it is not unique, and just a standard .32 pistol. This is probably because there is a lack of firearms in Big Town, with the only other gun being Dusty's hunting rifle. If the player threatens him he'll say, "Hey buddy, suck my brahmin meat. We're all super mutants here." If the player continues threatening him he'll say, "Hey, take it easy, I was only joking. None of us have any real experience with guns." Inventory Appearances Flash appears only in Fallout 3. Bugs Occurrences of Flash being met just outside of Meresti trainyard have happened when the player fast travels there prior to going to Big Town (obviously before Big Trouble in Big Town). If spoken to, his dialogue consists of his usual complaints of Big Town and super mutants. Flash will proceed to walk back to Big Town via the road just outside the trainyard. If not escorted by the player there is a high chance of him being killed by super mutants or raiders during his journey. Gallery Flash outside Mesresti3.jpg|Shows Flash wandering outside Meresti trainyard on his way back to Big Town Category:Big Town characters Category:Fallout 3 human characters Category:Mesmerizable characters de:Flash (Fallout 3) es:Destello (Fallout 3) ru:Сполох (Fallout 3) uk:Сполох (Fallout 3)